The use of spirit levels for positioning drills is known in the art; however, such use is restricted in its effectiveness to the drilling of holes in horizontal surfaces. It is the purpose of this invention to provide for an effective use of a spirit level to enable drilling holes at any required angle and regardless of the angular position of the surface of the work to be drilled.